


2050 Queen Elizabeth

by Amethyst_cosplaying_pikachu



Category: British Royalty RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_cosplaying_pikachu/pseuds/Amethyst_cosplaying_pikachu
Summary: Queen Elizabeth has been ruling for far longer than any person should be capable of and you want the truth.





	2050 Queen Elizabeth

The year is 2050, Queen Elizabeth is still on the throne. The public is growing suspicious, wondering why she is immortal.

It was this suspicion that lead you to pursuing a job in Buckingham Palace. After surviving an entrance program that can only be described as brutal and excessive you got the job out of hundreds of applicants. Using your natural charm and charisma you worked your way up through the hierarchy from a waiter all the way up to the Lizi’s (Queen Elizabeth’s) personal butler - picking up more than your fair share of royal secrets along the way and gaining a reputation for keeping them. 

When the final promotion arrived, the higher ups claimed that Lizi had hand picked you for the role and, with the way she seemed to take a liking to you, it seemed to be the truth. The first time she met you in your new position she exclaimed “There’s charming young chap I’ve been waiting for!”. You bowed deeply and replied “Pleasure to finally meet you your majesty.'' She scoffed, “oh please! Just call me Lizi” and you were well aware that this was a privilege usually only given to family members and close friends, making it very evident where you stood.

Over the next few months, in a bid to find the key to her immortality, you tried to spot anything odd about her behaviour or habits but you barely had a second to breathe whilst trying to keep up with the demands of the new post. However, all this time you spent close to her seemed to be increasing the already absurd amount of trust that she had in you - she would divulge aspects of the royal family’s present and past affairs that far out shined the meagre chitter chatter that you’d picked up on the lower pegs of the hierarchy.

Then one fateful day, she pulled you aside with an unnerving level of seriousness and asked you “Can I trust you?”. In any other circumstance you would have laughed but the look in her eyes eradicated any humour in your mind and you replied, almost concerned, “Of course - with anything.”  
She continued, “Do you trust me?”  
You knew well enough to not hesitate if you wanted any answers and quickly replied “Yes”.

She gripped your hand tightly and pulled you into her personal library; reaching behind one of the book shelves and pulling the whole shelf back with monstrous strength to reveal a secret passageway. The two of you descended the dark stares in stunning silence even your footsteps created no noise. The air had the sensation of a cool autumn morning in stark contrast with the summer heat of the rest of the building. You finally reached the bottom of the stairs and she uttered something in a language you couldn’t understand. 

Suddenly the entire room light up in candlelight and you saw the walls and floors adorned with pentagrams, runes and sigils all drawn in blood. In the middle of the room was an iron alter with a young teenage boy laying on it - a long decorated knife by his side.

Lizi’s skin seemed to evaporate, leaving plump youthful purple skin in its place. She grew two horns and long tail, feeling her horns as she did so. Expectantly she turned to you, inspecting your face to gauge your reaction. Your mind was awash with your surroundings and the revelation you just witnessed but you kept your composure and smiled nervously, “So this was your secret all along? I mean… I thought it was a possibility but I wouldn’t have bet on this one.”  
She grinned, revealing her rows of razor sharp teeth “I knew you were a special one! Good thing I won’t have kill, you’re a really nice chap.”  
“Good to see that you’re not too freaked out about this, that would’ve been a hassle” she replied turning her head to focus on the boy on the table “Now down to business: I need you to kill that boy over there and then I’m going to consume his remains!” she said cheerfully. 

Your entire body shook with anger and fear as you silently walked over to the boy, you had no intention of taking a human life not for anyone - especially not a shapeshifting demon that was deceiving the entire world. You picked up the knife it felt foreign in your shaking hands but you knew what you had to do. You took a deep breathe, spun around and throw the knife straight at Lizi’s chest.

She caught it with her tail and gave you a disappointed look. You nearly collapsed right there.  
“Oh no no no, I thought you said I could trust you,” she tutted, “ you know what? I’ll give you one more chance!”.

The knife vanished from her tail and reappeared on the table, and once again you picked up the knife - moving to the other side of the table to face Lizi. You raised the knife and looked her dead in the eye as you said “I guess you were right you won’t have to kill me.” you thrust the knife into your abdomen and through the blinding pain pulled it across your stomach revealing your intestines until you collapsed and passed out from the pain. She stood over you dying body and complained, “ Damn it, I’m going to need to find a new one - well at least I have a snack in the meantime.” 

Your body was never found, lizi went on to rule for another 50 years praising the “advancements in modern medicine” as an explanation for her longevity until she was killed during the nuclear blast that started WW3.


End file.
